The life, death and beginning of Piggeh
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: This is how a young, normal boy had been turned into the flirtatious pig from Amnesia you see today. His life. His death. And his beginning.
1. The life, death and new life of Piggeh

He was running. Running as fast as his legs would take him. At that moment he was running from a whole village of people who hated him. Oh, forgive me, I forgot to mention that the year was 1823 and he was a young 18 year old American boy, not yet 'half' pig. He had light, blonde hair and bright, sky blue eyes that would make any girl fall for him.

As I was saying, he was running through a forest trying to get away from possibly about one hundred villagers trying to kill him. You see, earlier that day he had been caught 'messing around' with someone's daughter and that 'someone' was actually a very important person, he didn't know who nor did he care who it was but when he was found, he cared. He cared a lot. The people of the village came charging at him with pitchforks and fire, it wasn't even night time, it was about half noon? So why the need of fire, you ask?

Well, because he had a fear of fire. A very big fear of fire. So, it brings us to where we are now. The sun had begun to set, making the sky turn a dusty red, the colour of fire. 'This is why I stay in at night', he thought grimly to himself, trying to keep his legs moving over and through the fallen leave's around him and to ignore the horrible shouts and screams at him from the people behind him.

This poor boy's name was Samuel or Sam as his friends liked to call him. Well, those friends had now turned against him, he could hear them yelling and screaming at him saying how horrible he was. Calling him.. What was that? A whore? 'Why am I a whore?' He thought to himself, sadly.

That poor boy didn't notice the huge ditch coming up in front of him. It was surrounded by tree's so how was he to see it? The problem with that is that he didn't see the huge ditch. He didn't notice when his ankle snapped, causing him to fall into the ditch and to get impaled on a broken tree branch. Nor did he notice that he had been hidden from the angry villagers view because of the fallen tree that had been hit by lightning a few days before and had fallen into the ditch.. Or when the world around him finally turned to black.

-  
I hope you are enjoying this so far! This is my first story, so I hope this is okay and sorry that it is rather short!


	2. The dreaded castle

Over the years of Sam being alive, he had always noticed that castle. The one that sat way up on the hill, over looking his house. It was a huge mansion-like castle. He had gone all around his village, (this was years before they hated him and at the time he was twelve. ), Asking people what the castle was called. Not getting any information, he gave up.

It wasn't until he reached his fourteenth birthday that a few days after his birthday, he heard of rumours flittering around the village. Some talking about how the place was abandoned. Some talking about how someone had died up there, maybe even murdered! A lot of them were constantly using the name Brennenburg. Was that the name of the castle? He would have to say yes for now.

Months went past as he thought about the castle, sketching it out on odd bits of paper, writing things about it but nothing would stop his need for the castle, his need to go in and explore the castle. So one day, to quench his need, he ventured out into the forest, (The same forest that had managed to kill him), to find the gates that stood proudly in front of the castle. He did in fact make it to Brennenburg.. But the gates were heavily guarded.

By guarded I mean, the gates had been taken over by plants, tree's, vine's and bushes. "Damn.." He muttered under his breath, he had come this far and yet he couldn't get in. He still tried though! It took him about half an hour- a wasted half an hour to get him here so he wouldn't waste this opportunity! He tried to climb the gate but with those slippery vines he just couldn't, he kept slipping. After an hour or so - or was it two? He couldn't tell.- He headed back to his village, but as he entered the village there was an outcry, a scream, a shout. Someone had screamed "He was taken! He was only visiting from another country and they took him! The poor lad.."

What happened while he was gone for a few hours? Someone new had come to the village? Someone from another country? "Seriously? I leave for a few hours and I miss all the fun?" He didn't mean to speak aloud but apparently he had, gaining a few glares as he headed over to his tiny cottage for some well deserved rest. But just as he was going to close his door someone began to speak. "He was just a small boy! Short, messy, brown hair and bright green eyes! He was from some far away country! A place called Bri-"

Suddenly, as he was going to open the door wider to hear easier, someone stepped in front of his door, slamming it in his face. "HEY! OPEN UP!" Sam screamed at the door as loud as he could, pummelling the oak wood with his fists but with all the commotion going on outside, the couldn't hear him. Eventually giving up, he went to hits bedroom which was just down the hall in his small cottage, discarded his bottoms and shoes to leave him in his shirt and make-shift boxers and climbed into his unusually comfy bed to fall into a dream-filled sleep. 

* * *

I don't know if I mentioned in the last chapter but most of the chapters will be relivivley short, sorry!  
I hope you are enjoying this and if you are please R&R? (I think that's right, sorry, im new to ;u; )


	3. The friendly strangers

Sam was afraid of what might happen when he woke up. The last time he woke up, it was in an old, makeshift hospital room and he certainly didn't want that to happen again. But this time he woke up to the sent of something tasty. '_chicken.. soup?_' He thought to himself, slowly and licked his lips at the thought. As his eyes opened, he found himself laying on a bed, a rather big bed.

It was so comfy that he didn't want to move at all and if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. He tried to keep his eyes open and only just managed but all that was above him was a big, red canopy but before he could say or do anything someone was blocking his vision.

"Bonjour. Votre nom est Samuel, non?" A tall Frenchman asked him with a friendly smile on his face. Upon further inspection, the man was sitting next to him and apparently leaning over him, on the bed seemed to be.. Gold? His skin and on him was gold. Besides the whites of his eyes, those looked normal unlike the iris which was bright blue with huge gold flecks. What did that remind him of-? He was quickly brought from his thoughts as a tired British voice called from the end of his bed.

"I don't think he speaks French, Stephano. Maybe he's German? This castle is set in Prussia after all. Let me try, I know a bit of German." The brunette with glasses asked as he sat at the end of the bed, crossed legged and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he began to speak.

"Ist .. Ihren Namen Samuel?" The man spoke slowly, seemingly having trouble with his words and as the blonde didn't reply, he tried again. "Sorry.. Im not very fluent, Ill try something else." Coughing lightly, he continued with a worried look on his face. "Do .. Uh .. Sprechen Sie Englisch?"

With a blank look on his face, Sam replied, "I swear to god, it sounded like you just said: 'Do you speak the English'.." Sam told them with an American accent. Now that he really came around, he realised that he wasn't in any pain or at least a lot less than before. So, pushing himself up to lean on his elbows, he saw that the man sitting at the end of his bed had a soup in a bowl sitting in his lap. His stomach grumbled loudly at the sight of food, causing the Frenchman to chuckle lightly. "Oh! So you can speak English!" The friendly British man spoke with a smile, "Do you want the soup? I saw you looking at it and well, I did make it for you!"

"..Sure." Sam sat up and took the warm bowl from the kind man's hands and placed it in between his crossed legs, took the spoon out and drank some soup. "Just so you know, I am Stephano and he is Mr Chair or you can call him James," Stephano looked up to his friend and nodded, James nodded back, "So.. Who are you?" Stephano began, he was rather curious, he had seen the bandaged up blonde in the operating room before he left.. even though when he saw him in the operating room.. It was quite a while ago.

"Well, my name is Sam. Uh.. I cant really remember how I got here honestly." His voice came out gruff and scratchy from not speaking for so long. He paused as he took another sip of the soup, but as he did, he noticed how much the top of his head hurt and his 'behind'. "Why the hell does my head hurt so much?!" Sam exclaimed, nearly throwing the bowl in an unexpected tantrum and turned to his right to look at 'Stephano'. Sam didn't seem to be very trusting of Stephano, he didn't think he should, he was told never to trust people with swords.. They always lead to havoc.

"Well.." Mr Chair began speaking with a sad look on his face before he turned around and leant over to grab a fancy gold and blue mirror off of the desk and pulled it in front of him so he could show Sam what he looked like now.

Sam shoved the bowl out of his way and grabbed at the mirror. He whished he hadn't taken that mirror. His eyes widened dramatically, a small gasp left his lips as he saw what had become of him. His once blonde hair was gone and it was now a candy-floss colour, sitting through the layers of hair, he could see two _pig ears_ protruding seemingly from no where. He couldn't feel them, they were just.. _there._ His eyes were no longer blue and were now a dark pink colour. The freckles on his cheeks seemed to have come from no where too.

"What.." The young boy whispered to himself, he couldn't believe it. Is this what had happened to him as he was in that operating room? That dull tug on the top of his head were for those new ears? And what was the sharp, painful feeling that came from the bottom of his spine?

He reached down behind him, his hand slowly trailing down his spine and he reached the last bump. Usually if he kept going he would just find would anyone ass. But this time, there was something there, something sticking out. Something slightly hairy and just that fact freaked him out. "..Its a tail, isn't it.." His voice drifted as he asked the rhetorical question, he didn't want it to be answered. No. Not at all.

Stephano and Mr Chair's eyes were on him the entire time, widening as they watched the boy find out what had happened to him. Mr Chair's hand had been placed over his mouth in shock, yes he already knew what had happened but the look on Sam's face had struck his heart.

Stephano felt his metallic heart twinge as he saw a few droplets of tears slide down the young boy's cheek. He felt a horrible urge to hug the crying boy. Rid him of his sadness. And that is exactly what he did, just as Sam dropped the mirror in his lap and broke down in tears and started to sob, Stephano leapt over and pulled the now pig-boy into his arms and cradled him, hushing soothing words into his ears (his words now louder than before as Sam had two sets of ears now ).

Mr Chair could be heard in the background sobbing softly. He was never one to be able to look at a scene like this and not cry at least once. It was heart-breaking to see a boy like this, a young boy who had a life of his own outside of the malicious castle, have his life taken away from him and replaced with a new one.

One that he desperately wanted to get rid of.

Here you go guys! The next chapter! Im so so so sorry that this took so long to get done and published! I just had no inspiration what so ever but then i just suddenly had an urge to write some feels at 6:30am and that's what i did! This part was cut short as i wasn't sure where to lead off at this part and i can assure you, the next part is being written as i post this! I hope i got the languages right, Google Translate isn't exactly my friend-

"Bonjour. Votre nom est Samuel, non?" - "Hello. Your name is Samuel, right?"

"Ist .. Ihren Namen Samuel?" - "Is .. Your name Samuel?"

"Do .. Uh .. Sprechen Sie Englisch?" - ".. Uh .. Do you speak English?"

As always, tell me if anything is wrong and i shall correct it! I hope you enjoy! ʕ oᴥ-ʔ


End file.
